Renard à visage humain
by vico-kun
Summary: Il y a près de 10 ans, il partit personne ne sait pourquoi. Pas de nouvelle bonne nouvelle comme on dit mais... Si une rencontre remettait tout en cause?...Finie
1. Rencontre

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Il existait jadis un démon renard à neuf queues. D'un seul battement, elles pouvaient détruire une montagne ou provoquer un tsunami. Un courageux ninja réussit grâce à sa bravoure à neutraliser la bête mais son exploit lui coûta la vie… Ce valeureux combattant était Yondaime Hokage. Il enferma le démon dans le corps d'un nouveau né dont on venait de couper le cordon.

12 ans plus tard, l'enfant disparut en pleine nuit, dans d'étranges circonstances. Depuis cette nuit personne n'avait revu ou entendu parler de cet enfant malgré les recherches intensives menées. Recherches arrêté après l'attaque d'Orochimaru qui coûta la vie à Sandaime.

9 ans plus tard.

« Cachez-vous ! »

Les trois ninjas se cachèrent immédiatement. Leurs sens développés ne les avaient pas trompés, quelqu'un approchait. Un faible bruit et ils virent sortir deux ninjas. Mais ils semblaient très pressés, non, ce n'était pas ça… Ils étaient effrayés, terrifiés. Ces ninjas fuyaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un… Avant qu'ils n'atteignent le sol, de multiples ombres fendirent l'air et au lieu de se réceptionner normalement ils s'écroulèrent, heurtant lourdement le sol. La poussière dissipée, on voyait que leurs dos étaient couverts de kunais et de shurikens.

« Il n'est déjà plus là »

« Comment le sais-tu Sasuke-kun ? »

« Il a brièvement senti une présence, comme moi. »

« Kakashi-sensei ? »

« Ne m'appelle plus sensei, tu es une chuunin maintenant non ? »

« Désolée ! »

« Ce n'était pas n'importe qui… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oui, il vient de tuer deux jounins du village du Son. Et facilement apparemment. »

« Dé… Dépêchons-nous de rentrer alors… »

« Nous allons faire une pose et repartir demain matin. Il y a un village pas loin. »

Les trois ninjas continuèrent pour arriver dans un village où transite beaucoup de voyageur. Après avoir obtenu des chambres d'hôtel, ils se dirigèrent vers un bar restaurant. A peine entré, Sasuke et Kakashi regardèrent le comptoir. Plus exactement, ils regardaient un jeune homme blond buvant du saké.

Même une fois installés, ils observaient le jeune homme alors que Sakura regardait le menu. Elle finit par remarquer que ses compagnons étaient préoccupés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ce type pointa du doigt Sasuke. »

Sakura regarda alors attentivement la silhouette de l'individu. La taille de Sasuke, les cheveux blonds un peu en pétard surtout sur le devant et plus long derrière. Il portait un pantalon noir avec des bandes rouges sur le coté, une veste n'atteignant pas sa taille noir elle aussi avec un étrange motif au dos. A première vue il semblait s'agir que d'une simple flamme mais quelque chose attira son regard. Comme si se motif avait un sens cacher. Elle regarda encore plus attentivement et fini par remarquer.

« Vous avez vu ? »

« Ce motif… »

« On dirait une tête de renard. »

« Je n'ai pas vu de bandeau, je me demande de quel village il vient. »

« Comment savez vous qu'il s'agit d'un ninja ? »

« On a vu un étui à shuriken sur sa jambe droite. »

Kakashi interpella le serveur qui passait.

« Vous désirez commander ? »

« Connaissez le gars là-bas assis au comptoir ? »

« Un peu, comme tout le village d'ailleurs. »

« Parlez nous de lui. »

« Il habite dans la forêt, on ne sait pas où exactement. Il traîne dans le coin depuis quelques années, il interpellait des ninjas de passage pour qu'ils l'aident, l'entraînent. Depuis 3 ou 4 ans il accepte des missions pour le village ou pour des commerçants. Il ne demande pas grand-chose en échange, en tout cas moins que si on faisait appel à des ninjas officiels. »

« Il est fort ? »

« Oui ! Plutôt, certains disent qu'il a la force d'un sannin où encore d'un Kage. »

« Intéressant. »

« Vous savez de quel village il est originaire ? »

« Non, il n'en a jamais parlé et nous a fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. »

« Son nom ? »

« Taru. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il n'a pas de non de famille ? »

« Apparemment non, je vous l'ai dis, on se sait pas grand-chose de lui. Je peux prendre votre commande ? »

« Oui bien sur ! »

Après ce bon repas où Kakashi et Sasuke avaient tout de même décider de se détendre un peu après leur mission éprouvante du coté d'Oto no kuni. Ils terminaient leur thé quand Sakura regarda de nouveau là où se trouvait ce mystérieux ninja.

«

« Il est parti ? »

Ses compagnons regardèrent à leur tour pour constater l'absence de celui qui les intrigue.

« Ne vous en faites pas, dit alors le serveur, il a du aller terminer la soirée ailleurs. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? Vous aviez dit que vous ne le connaissiez peu. »

« Effectivement, on ne le connaît pas beaucoup mais cela concerne plus sa personnalité que ses habitudes. Il passe souvent la soirée dans ce quartier, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à le retrouver. »

« Merci »

Ils sortirent donc du restaurant et se promenèrent un peu avant de rejoindre leur hôtel. Juste avant d'entrer Kakashi s'arrêta.

« Allez dormir tout les deux, je vais encore faire un tour. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kakashi pour retrouver l'endroit où il devait se rendre, un petit bar on se tenait toujours cet étrange jeune homme.

« Bonsoir Taru ! »

Le jeune ignora complètement la salutation du ninja copieur et continua à boire son saké.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? J'aimerais vous parlez. »

« J'ai rien à dire à un ninja de Konoha ! répondit-il avec une pointe de colère »

« Je pense le contraire, Taru. »


	2. Inquiétant Taru

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, merci beaucoup et pardon pour le retard. Ce chapitre est un peu court mais il est pas mal et attendez de lire la suite !

Chapitre 2 : Inquiétant Taru

''Je peux me joindre à vous ? J'aimerais vous parlez.''

''J'ai rien à dire à un ninja de Konoha !'' répondit-il avec une pointe de colère

''Je pense le contraire, Taru…''

Kakashi demanda à son tour du saké pour accompagner le jeune homme.

''Qu'aurais-je à dire au ninja copieur ?''

''Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ne pas commencer par me dire où se trouve le rouleau ?''

''Vous en avez donc toujours peur pour le chercher encore non ? Ou plus exactement peur car c'est moi qui l'ai.''

''Rends le nous et retourne avec nous à Konoha. Les choses peuvent encore changer et s'améliorer.''

A peine Kakashi avait fini sa phrase que le jeune homme riait. Mais son rire avait quelque chose de cynique, jeune et déjà cynique.

''Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas ris comme ça !''

''Je suis sérieux.''

''Oui oui !'' Dit-il avant de rire de plus belle. ''J'avais beau être considéré comme un imbécile je ne le suis quand même pas au point de croire ça. Si vous pensiez vraiment me convaincre, vous encore plus bête que je ne l'ai jamais été.''

''Ma proposition est sérieuse. Tu pourrais rentrer chez toi, revoir tes amis…''

''Chez moi ? Mes amis ?''

''Oui''

''Un appartement glacial et isolé, quand à ceux que vous appelez mes « amis », personne ne me connaît vraiment et me considèrent comme le bon dernier ou l'imbécile de service. Continuez à me donner envie de revenir, vous êtes sur la bonne voie '' dit-il sarcastiquement.

''Si ce n'est pas de gré, ce sera de force''

''Ah ah ah ah ! Je ne savais pas que le ninja copieur avait autant d'humour !''

''Il n'y a pas de quoi rire !''

''Quoi ? Vous allez me faire les gros yeux ? Surtout avec votre sharingan ? Vous voulez peut être que je vous laisse du temps pour aller chercher le « grand » Uchiha Sasuke et « grand front » Haruno Sakura ?''

''Comment ?''

''Je suis parti depuis longtemps mais je me souviens de pas mal de chose quand même.''

''Je n'ai besoin de personne pour te ramener par les peaux des fesses espèce de gosse mal élevé !''

Kakashi vit alors son interlocuteur se figer. Celui-ci but d'un trait son saké avant de jeter un regard coléreux, iris fendu.

''Non le…''

''Oui, lui et moi on n'attend qu'une bonne occasion pour s'amuser un peu !''

Là, Kakashi avait peur et parti sans demander son reste.

'_Il faut vite rentrer à Konoha et en parler avec Hokage-sama !'_

Le lendemain matin à l'aurore, Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura venaient de partir pour Konoha et visiblement Kakashi était très pressé.

''Kakashi-san, qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi allons nous si vite ?''

''J'ai découvert certaines choses…''

''Et ?''

''Il faut vite que j'en informe Hokage-sama !''

Le stress, l'angoisse de Kakashi n'avait pas échappés à ces anciens élèves, mais ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Il leurs fallaient se dépêcher.

Une fois arriver, Kakashi renvoya ses équipiers chez eux en prétextant s'occuper du rapport de mission tout seul.

''C'est plutôt bizarre que Kakashi-san nous ai dit de rentrer chez nous et de ne pas l'assister pour le rapport de mission.''

''Hum… Ca doit avoir un rapport avec ce gars…''

''Celui que l'on a vu dans ce village ? Il n'avait pas l'air extraordinaire.''

''J'avais quand même une drôle d'impression…''

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

''Bon, nous en tiendrons compte. Maintenant explique moi pourquoi tu as renvoyé Sasuke-kun et Sakura-chan.''

''Sur notre retour, nous avons croisé quelqu'un…''

''Et ?''

''C'était lui, il n'y a aucun doute.''

''Est-ce qu'il l'avait avec lui ?''

''Non, mais il a pu le cacher. Apparemment, il habite dans les environs du village depuis quelques années.''

''Comment est-ce possible qu'aucun de nos ninjas le l'ai remarqué avant ?''

''Généralement les ninjas vont plutôt dans le quartier ouest, or nous étions dans le quartier sud. J'y ai quelques connaissances.''

''Lui as-tu parlé ?''

''Oui. J'ai tenté de le convaincre de revenir avec le rouleau…''

''Mais ?''

''La discussion a fini sur des attaques personnelles, mais le pire c'est que…''

''… Non tu veux dire que ?''

''Oui, je ne sais pas s'il est complètement brisé ou non mais ils sont entrés en contact…''

''C'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Non ! C'est une très mauvaise nouvelle !''

Plusieurs minutes d'un profond silence régnèrent avant que Hakate Kakashi ne s'adresse de nouveau à Tsunade.

''Qu'allez vous faire Hokage-sama ?''

''… Je vais envoyer une équipe d'Anbu pour le retrouver et l'amener.''

''Est-ce la meilleure solution ?''

''Qui sait ? Mais il faut faire quelque chose. J'espère juste faire ce qu'il y a de mieux.''


	3. La chasse

Chapitre 3 : La chasse

Alors que la nuit tombait, quatre ombres se déplaçaient très vite entre les arbres, ils leur fallaient faire au plus vite avant que leur cible ne se déplace.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la forêt, surplombant le village.

''C'est ici…''

''Dépêchons-nous.''

''Pffff…''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

''Je ne comprend pas pourquoi on nous a envoyés ici, quatre anbus, il n'en vaut pas la peine.''

''Ce n'est pas l'avis d'Hokage-sama. Surtout si elle a classé cette mission en « S ».''

''Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut rester prudent. D'abord on repère la cible en suite on l'interroge pour récupérer le rouleau et on ramène le tout au village.''

''Allons-y !''

Les quatre ombres disparurent instantanément dans la nuit, ils étaient en chasse…

Aux abords du village, un jeune homme marchait tant bien que mal, une bouteille de saké à la main, le regard hagard. Il s'engageait dans la forêt lorsqu'il s'arrêta net.

''Et merde !''

Il termina sa bouteille cul sec, s'essuya avec le revers de sa manche et fixa l'arbre devant lui. Comme s'il sentit ou entendit quelque chose, il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche. Il lâcha alors un lourd soupir.

''Arrêtez de vous planquer et sortez de là !''

Les quatre anbus se montrèrent alors.

''Quatre anbus ? Mission de rang « S » n'est-ce pas ?''

''Effectivement.''

''C'est trop d'honneur.''

''Où est le rouleau ?''

''Y'en a plus !''

''Quoi ?''

''Il est partit en fumée il y a deux ou trois ans.''

''Te fous pas de nous mouflet !''

''On va te faire parler !''

L'un des ninjas masqués sauta envoya plusieurs shurikens sur le jeune homme qui les esquiva en sautant. Alors qu'il était dans les airs, les trois autres anbus foncèrent sur lui avec leurs sabres, le transperçant de part en part. Le jeune homme cracha alors du sang et tomba alors que ses assaillants s'écartèrent.

''Nous te maintiendrons en vie jusqu'à notre arrivée au village.''

Le blessé esquiva un sourire puis disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

''Quoi ? Kage bunshin ?''

''Vous allez regrettez d'être venu me déranger !''

Soudain, un Naruto apparut derrière chaque anbus et leur décocha un coup de poing fulgurant et crièrent ensemble 'U', les quatre anbus se retrouvèrent dos à dos alors que les Naruto les encerclaient pour leur donner un nouveau coup de poing dans la figure 'Zu', les Naruto firent alors un saut périlleux arrière donnant ainsi des doubles coups de pieds projetant dans les airs leurs adversaires 'Ma-Ki'. Une fois en l'air, de nouveau Naruto les attendaient leur donnant le coup de pied final sur la figure 'Naruto Rendan'.

Les quatre ninjas masqués heurtèrent le sol alors que plusieurs clones disparaissaient, ne laissant que quatre Naruto.

''Je ne suis pas si faible que ça ! Allez ! Relevez vous, ne me dites pas que c'est déjà fini ?''

''C'est toi qui va regretter de t'être moqué de nous !''

Les quatre anbus étaient debout mais l'on voyait que leurs masques étaient fissurés. En un éclair deux anbus envoyèrent pratiquement tout leurs kunais et shurikens, réussissant à éliminer deux clones, un autre anbus attaqua avec son katana mais le Naruto attaqué para le coup avec un kunai mais derrière lui vint le dernier anbus qui le poignarda avec un kunai. Celui-ci partit en fumée, il ne restait que le vrai Naruto, encercler par les quatre assaillants.

Deux d'entre eux lancèrent de nouveau des kunais et des shurikens mais ceux-ci frôlèrent Naruto, l'empêchant de bouger. Il vit alors dans les airs les 2 autres anbus faisant les signes pour leurs prochaines attaques.

'' Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!''

Le feu croisé des deux attaques ne laissait aucune chance à Naruto de s'échapper. Une fois de nouveau à terre, les anbus laissèrent de petits rires s'échappés.

''Il était pas si terrible que ça !''

''Toujours aussi arrogant même après son départ du village !''

''Tu avais raison…''

''A propos de quoi ?''

''Il n'en valait vraiment pas la peine, on commence à être sérieux et hop, il ne peut plus suivre.''

''Il n'empêche que la mission est un échec !''

''Pourquoi ? On s'est débarrassé de lui, il n'y a plus de problèmes !''

''Et comment comptes tu retrouver le rouleau ?''

''Il a lui-même dit qu'il avait été détruit.''

''Et s'il avait menti ? Sans parler de ça, moi aussi je suis content qu'il soit mort mais il va falloir s'expliquer car on devait le ramener vivant !''

Les quatre hommes masqués regardèrent alors le brasier diminuer pour ne laisser que quelques flammes. Ils virent alors une masse, compétemment brûlée, alors que trois d'entre se retournaient pour partir, l'un d'eux resta, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?''

''Il y a quelque chose de bizarre…''

''Eh quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire qu'il est vivant non plus ?''

''…Peut être bien que si…''

''Qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore ?''

''Vous n'avez rien entendu ?''

''Quand ça ?''

''Quand les boules de feux l'on atteint, est-ce que vous l'avez entendu crié ?''

''Quoi ?''

''Cette technique n'est pas suffisamment puissante pour le tuer sur le coup mais on aurait du entendre quelque chose…''

A ce moment là, l'un deux dirigea rapidement vers les cendres de leurs victime.

''C'est moi que vous cherchez ?''

Cette voix… C'était lui ! Soudain, ils regardèrent tous les cendres.

''Une substitution ?''

De nouveau, un rire se fit entendre, les anbus eux n'avaient pas le cœur à rire. Ils venaient de se faire berner par le démon renard Kyubi comme des bleus. Il se moquait d'eux, lui le démon renard. Cela allait se payer cher, très cher…

''Arrête de te moquer de nous renard de malheur ! Ramène toi que je t'écrase !''

''Qu'est-ce que tu pense pouvoir faire ? Un seul d'entre vous à douter de ma 'mort'… Mais je vois que vous me sous-estimez toujours car vous 'commenciez' à être sérieux.'

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire le monstre ?''

''Simplement…Qu'aucun de vous ne rentrera à Konoha vivant…''

''Ferme la et amène toi !''

''**Avec plaisir !**''

La voix était devenu plus grave et rauque, s'en suivit dans cette forêt baigné par le clair de lune les bruits d'un combats et des cris chargés de peur et de douleur…


	4. A toi, Yondaime

Bonjour tout le monde! Bon bin voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'arrive dans ma période d'examen donc le prochain chapitre ne devrait arriver que fin mai début juin au mieux. J'espère que vous pourrez attendre d'ici là.

En attendant profitez et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review (quelques mots d'encouragement font toujours plaisir! Merci)

Chapitre 4 : A toi, Yondaime

« Ca va aller monsieur ? »

« Oui oui, merci. Combien je vois dois ? »

« Voyons voir, 2 bols de ramen au Miso ça vous fait 10 Ryos. »

« Tenez, et encore merci »

« A bientôt »

Un homme d'environ 60 ans quittait le stand de ramen Ichikaru, ses cheveux étaient soulevés par cette froide brise d'automne. Ses yeux noirs regardaient un peu partout comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou essayait de se repérer dans le village. En faisant plus attention à ses yeux, on pouvait y voir une certaine vitalité malgré son âge.

Il se promena ainsi à travers les rues de Konoha pendant un moment. Cependant, ses pas finirent par le mener un peu en dehors du village, dans une clairière où se trouve une stèle commémorative. Sur celle-ci, se trouvent les noms des héros de Konoha, ceux qui sont morts au cours de mission pour leur village.

L'homme resta immobile un long moment, ne se souciant pas du vent glacial qui chassait ses cheveux et fouettait son visage. Il n'avait que faire d'avoir froid, il était là pour une raison. Il se retourna et vérifia qu'on ne l'épiait pas. Il fixa de nouveau la stèle et posa alors un genou à terre.

« Yo ! C'est la première fois que je viens ici dit-il avec mélancolie. Au moins une fois, j'aurais voulu te parler, face à face »… Il porta alors sa main sur la stèle et la caressa doucement.

« Te parler pour mettre une bonne fois pour toute les pendules à l'heure…Te dire, t'expliquer à quel point t'as eu tord, de faire ça. Et dire que je ne connais même pas ton vrai nom, c'est pitoyable… En tout cas, tu ne devais pas être si fort que ça pour recourir à cette technique. Tu devais vraiment être à court d'idée et de jutsu pour faire ça. Mais tu devais surtout être vraiment très naïf, trop naïf pour croire que tout irait bien, vraiment… Tu devais avoir une confiance aveugle en eux pour penser qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences…

Tu le sais non ? On est le jour et la nuit, toi et moi. Toi, tu étais admiré, fort et surtout respecté et reconnu… Moi (il étouffa un sanglot), je suis rejeté, je n'ai jamais eu personne. Tous… Ils voulaient me voir mort… Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. »

Il porta alors doucement sa main sur son ventre. Il soupira et agita rapidement sa tête comme pour se sortir toutes ces idées de la tête et se redressa finalement, fixant toujours la stèle.

« Allez, essaie de me regarder de là où tu es, je te promets que le spectacle en vaudra la peine ! »

Il se retourna et commença doucement à marcher et fit un geste de la main en guise d'au revoir.

« A plus Yondaime, je ne crois pas qu'on se reverra même quand je passerai de l'autre coté. »

Il retourna ainsi dans le village, d'un pas tranquille avec un petit sourire en coin. Il s'arrêta non loin de l'académie, il voyait que des élèves s'entraînaient au lancer de shurikens et d'autres enfants moins âgés les regardaient en les enviant. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps pour aller jouer au ninja plus loin. L'homme regarda à nouveau les élèves et notamment l'un d'eux qui venait de faire une farce à l'un de ses camarades.

'_Le bon vieux temps…'_

L'homme reprit sa marche pour s'arrêter un peu plus loin, près du bureau de l'Hokage d'où l'on voit les visages des Hokages gravés dans la montagne. Il inspira longuement avant de repartir vers le mur d'enceinte, le regard plus déterminé que jamais avec toujours ce petit sourire en coin.

Une fois arriver près du mur, il examina les environs et n'y voyait qu'un gamin qui devait rentrer chez lui.

« Eh ! Petit ! »

« Oui M'sieur ? »

« Ca te dirai quelques bonbons ? » dit l'homme en sortant plusieurs friandise

« Oui ! »

« Tiens, donne cette lettre à l'Hokage, tu veux bien ? » et il lui donna l'enveloppe et les bonbons

« Mais les gardes ne me laisseront jamais entrer ! »

« Tu peux leur dire de lire la lettre, ce n'est pas grave. Dis leur que cela viens d'un vieil ami d'il y a 21 ans. »

« 21 ans ? »

« Oui, c'est un message du vieux renard. »

« Ils comprendront ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas aller ! »

Alors que le gamin s'en allait faire la commission, l'homme soupira de nouveau et s'approcha doucement du mur.

« C'est parti ! »

Il composa alors des signes ninja et toucha alors le mur.

« Doton doshakuzure no jutsu ! » (Technique de l'éboulement !)

Pour Kakashi, cette journée était loin d'être idéale. Aucune mission aujourd'hui, à croire que le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Ensuite vint Gai qui le harcela un bon moment pour avoir sa revanche et être de nouveau à égalité avec lui.

Le suivant fut Sasuke qui veut s'entraîner à fond d'ici à l'examen Jounin… Après cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait lui rendre le moral mais au lieu de cela, ce fut encore pire ! La sortie du nouveau tome d'Icha Icha paradise était repoussée !

Le ninja avait besoin de s'asseoir, c'était vraiment une mauvaise journée. Il se mit à regarder alors le ciel, un ciel gris qui annonçait de la pluie pour bientôt.

Il allait rentrer chez lui quand il entendit comme un bruit d'explosion et s'y précipita.

Tsunade était dans son bureau, faisant une pause bien méritée. Toute cette paperasse la fatiguait. Elle vit Jiraya entrer et se leva pour l'accueillir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jiraya ? »

« Quel accueil ! Je suis venu pour savoir où en était la mission. »

« … Je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle… »

« Ca devient inquiétant Tsunade. »

« Je sais, mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. »

« Je vais m'en occuper ! »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« S'il a effectivement battu des anbus, il ne faut surtout pas le prendre à la légère. Tu ne peux pas quitter le village alors j'irai. »

« Pourquoi tiens tu tant à y aller ? »

« Je crains que le fait de lui avoir envoyer ce petit comité ne le pousse à attaquer le village ou ses intérêts. »

« C'est possible… »

Shizune entra alors, apportant le journal à Tsunade. Celle-ci s'empressa de le feuilleter pour tomber sur la page… Du tirage de la loterie. Elle le regarda puis son billet.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

Un chuunin entra alors dans la salle tel une tornade.

« Hokage-sama ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

« Regardez Hokage-sama ! » lui dit le chuunin en lui tendant une enveloppe avec une lettre.

Tsunade eu à peine le temps de parcourir la lettre qu'une explosion se fit entendre.

« Déjà ? Jiraya viens avec moi ! Donnez l'alerte ! »

Les deux sannins sortir à toutes vitesses et se dirigèrent vers ce qu'il restait du mur d'enceinte. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que Kakashi ainsi que quelques ninjas.

A coté des gravas, au travers de la poussière on pouvait voir une ombre. La poussière commençait à se dissiper et laissait apparaître cet homme, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Qui est tu ? »

« Henge ? » dit Kakashi qui utilisait son Sharingan.

« Une transformation ? »

« Montre toi ! Qui es-tu ? »

L'individu sourit de plus belle.

« Ok la vieille, ouvre bien les yeux ! »

Beaucoup de fumée apparut, l'homme avait annulé sa transformation. Le vent balaya la fumée pour révéler un jeune homme aux cheveux blond, vêtu de noir mais gardant toujours ce sourire.

« Uzumaki Naruto le démon renard est de retour ! »


	5. Duel

Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les reviews et votre patience pour ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne nouvelle, je devrai mettre le chapitre 6 dans la semaine. Un merci tout particulier à celle qui "subit" en avant-première mes chapitres, je suis sur qu'elle se reconnaitra! etfaudra que l'on voit pour ce faire une soirée comme on a parlé, biz.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5 : le Duel

« Ok la vieille, ouvre bien les yeux ! »

Une épaisse fumée apparut, l'homme avait annulé sa transformation. Le vent balaya la fumée pour révéler un jeune homme aux cheveux blond, vêtu de noir mais conservant toujours ce sourire étrange.

« Uzumaki Naruto le démon renard est de retour ! »

A cette annonce, plusieurs ninjas eurent peur, d'autres se préparèrent à l'inévitable combat.

« Bon allons-y ! Tajuu Kage… »

« Attends ! »

« Jiraya ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le vieux ? »

« Tu veux utiliser le Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu pour pouvoir affronter tout les ninjas ici présent et aussi les villageois par la même occasion n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout juste. Et alors ? »

« Je te propose un duel, rien que toi et moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« … Pourquoi pas ? J'accepte mais personne ne doit intervenir sinon… »

« Sinon ? »

« Vous reverrez Kyuubi plutôt que prévu. C'est clair ? »

Cette dernière phrase venait de vraiment effrayer les ninjas, le souvenir du démon renard… Son énorme chakra, sa soif de sang… Plusieurs frémirent de peur à l'idée de revoir la démoniaque créature.

« D'accord mais de ton côté, tu n'utilisera pas le Kage bunshin pour attaquer les villageois tant que le combat n'est pas fini. »

« Ca roule ! »

« Allons vers les aires d'entraînement »

« T'as peur pour le village ? Remarque t'as raison, comme ça j'aurai plus à détruire une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi ! »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux combattants pour arriver sur une aire d'entraînement en bordure du village.

« On est suffisamment éloigné, prépare toi ! »

Naruto fonça alors sur Jiraya et commença a enchaîné les coups de poings alors que son adversaire les parait ou les esquivait. Le jeune homme sauta en arrière pour envoyer plusieurs kunais et shurikens. Le sannin bondit sur le coté pour les éviter mais à peine l'eut-il fait que deux mains saisirent ces chevilles.

« Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu! » (Décapitation fatale)

Tous les spectateurs présents étaient plus que surpris de ne voir que la tête du légendaire Jiraya dépassé du sol.

« Allez le vieux, fini l'échauffement. On passe aux choses sérieuses »

La tête se transforma alors en boue. Naruto qui se trouvait juste devant elle partit en fumée.

« Kawarimi ? »

« Un Kage bunshin ? »

Les deux ninjas sortirent des buissons, s'avançant lentement au centre de la clairière.

« Faut croire qu'ils ne voient pas souvent de combat. Konoha est devenu si mou ? »

« Non mais ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir un ninja aussi extraordinaire que moi en action ahahahahah ! »

Jiraya venait de prendre une posture des plus ridicule, regardant sur le coté, les bras écartés comme s'il voulait être acclamé.

« Je croyais qu'un ninja devait toujours faire attention à ce qui l'entour ? »

Cette fois-ci Jiraya ne put réagir, tellement Naruto arriva rapidement devant lui pour le frapper en criant « U ». 3 Narutos étaient aux ras du sol lui donnèrent alors des coups de pieds en criant à leur tour « ZU-MA-KI ». Projeté dans les airs, il vit alors le dernier Naruto arriver pour finir le combo et lui lança rapidement un kunai.

Un fois touché, Naruto partit en fumée.

'_Merde !'_

Un autre Naruto était de nouveau au dessus de lui et finit alors le combo d'un coup de pied.

« Naruto Rendan »

Une fois au sol Jiraya se dégagea in extremis car Naruto qui retombait arrivait avec 2 kunais en mains pour terminer le combat.

« Pas mal du tout gamin, je comprend mieux comment tu as vaincus les anbus »

Depuis le début du combat, de nouveaux ninjas avaient rejoints les spectateurs et la dernière phrase n'avait rien de réconfortant.

Dans le public, on trouvait des jounins, des chuunins et même des anbus. Dans un groupe de chuunins, une jeune femme regardait attentivement l'ennemi, ce jeune homme blond lui rappelait quelqu'un…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata ? »

« J'ai l'impression de le connaître ou de l'avoir connu… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hinata ? Comment et où aurais-tu pu le rencontrer ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Ouarf ouarf ! » (Attention, il s'agit d'Akamaru ok ?)

« Hein ? Il était dans notre classe ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Akamaru ? »

« … Oui ça y est ! »

« Hinata ! »

La jeune Hyuuga sauta d'arbre en arbre pour se rapprocher de la zone de combat suivit par ses camarades.

Arrivé près du lieu de combat, l'héritière du clan Hyuuga se garda d'intervenir en plein combat. Les deux adversaires s'échangeaient coups après coups à une vitesse incroyable. Aucun ne pouvait se reposer sans laisser l'avantage aussitôt à son adversaire.

« Tu te débrouilles pas mal le vieux ! »

« Je te retourne le compliment gamin ! »

« J'ai pas passer 9 ans à me tourner les pouces après avoir quitté cet enfer ! »

« Oui ! Et le rouleau t'as bien aidé non ? »

« En partit oui. Oublie pas le vieux que ce rouleau contient aussi beaucoup de techniques de sceau qui me sont assez inutile. Sauf peu être contre les pantins d'Orochimaru. »

« Orochimaru ? »

« Oui, il m'a envoyé plusieurs fois ces pathétiques ninjas avec leur sceaux maudits. Une fois le sceau enlevé ce ne sont que des mauviettes ! »

Ces paroles choquèrent l'assistance. Il venait de désigner Konoha comme l'enfer ? Pour les plus jeunes, cela était vraiment incompréhensible. Leur village était paisible et il y avait globalement une bonne ambiance. Pour les plus expérimenté des ninjas, parler de ceux qui ont le sceau maudit et en dire qu'ils sont des mauviettes était également choquant. Avec ceci, pour les anbus, il y avait vraiment de quoi être effrayé, et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas jusqu'ici avaient rejoint leurs compagnons dans la crainte de cet adversaire.

Une nouvelle fois, Naruto fonça sur Jiraya attaquant une nouvelle fois au Taijutsu. Il repoussait le sannin de plus en plus. Ils commençaient à quitter l'air d'entraînement pour arriver dans le village. Jiraya se réceptionna finalement sur le toit d'une maison, cherchant à trouver un second souffle.

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui et se vit encercler par une douzaine de Narutos que ce soit à sa hauteur, en dessous ou au dessus.

'_Merde, il m'a eu !'_

« Katon Karyuu Endan »

Tous les Narutos crachèrent alors du feu mais rapidement de l'eau vint stopper les flammes, elle protégea même Jiraya.

« Suiton Suijinheki »

« Trop facile ! Raiton Nageru Den'kou no jutsu ! » (Technique du jet d'éclair)

Jiraya fut alors électrocuté, on vit sa bouche s'ouvrir pour crier mais rien ne sortit. Une fois fini, un peu de fumée émanait de lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de d'y faire attention car un kunai se trouvait maintenant juste sous sa gorge.

Derrière lui se trouvait désormais Naruto, un geste et c'était fini. Il le regarda alors, du coin de l'œil.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est peut être idiot comme question mais… Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

« Effectivement, c'est idiot au fait la vieille… Attrape ! »

Il décrocha un sac de sa ceinture et le jeta alors à Tsunade.

« Merci beaucoup pour les amuses gueules. Ca ma permit de me rendre compte à quel point je hais cet endroit. »

Tsunade regarda alors dans le sac mais le lâcha aussitôt, portant la main à sa bouche. Kakashi qui se trouvait à coté d'elle pris le sac et regarda à son tour pour trouver les masques des 4 anbus qui avaient été envoyés après Naruto. Ces masques étaient fissurés et portaient des traces de sang dessus. Naruto lui observait leur visage avec satisfaction.

« Bien, il est temps d'en finir le vieux ! »

« Attend ! »

Naruto regarda alors qui osait s'interposer et vit alors Hinata sortir des spectateurs suivit par ces amis.

« Tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas la fille la plus timide de Konoha »

« T-tu es bien Uzumaki Naruto-kun ? »

« Oui ! Le seul et unique démon renard Kyuubi ! »


	6. Le passé dévoilé

Réponse aux reviews :

**Goudou** : ah bon ? D'habitude on trouve mes chapitres trop courts lol ! Content que tu aimes.

**Yami Shino** : Pourquoi tu demandes, bin pour s'assurer qu'on ait des lecteurs pour le prochain chapitre. Tu voulais la suite ? La voici !

**Uzumaki Raymond**Content que t'aimes,et comme je ne compte pas m'arrêter à une seule fic, j'espère que tu apprécieras mes futures fics. Pour la fin, je ne peux pas tout dévoiler maintenant mais je pense qu'elle ne sera pas trop mal. Au fait, j'ai l'œil du tigre, mais je suis l'un des rares détenteurs d'une technique secrète, Ninpo technique du poil dans la main ! (Mdr !)

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci pour les compliments, si c'est aussi court c'est que je ne veux pas tout mélanger et je te rassure, c'est normal que tu te poses des questions mais ça dépend lesquelles !

**Onarluca** : Tu voulais la suite la voila

**Zagan : **Content que t'ais aimé le duel car va y avoir de la baston bientôt. Pour répondre à ta question, il avait déjà appris le Kage Bunshin, à partir de là il exploré tout les possibilités de cette technique. Ca te convient comme réponse ? En fait, c'est un coup que j'aime bien et j'ai voulu le remettre mais quand tu parles de Lee, ce mouvement vient très indirectement de lui. Il vient plus de Sasuke dans la façon ou sont portés les coups.

Voila pour les réponses aux reviews, encore merci à tous ! Il se trouve que je pars en vacances pendant 2 semaines donc pas de nouveau chapitre mais dès mon retour je vous mettrai le chapitre 7 en ligne. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Le passé dévoilé

« Tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas la fille la plus timide de Konoha »

« T-tu es bien Uzumaki Naruto-kun ? »

« Oui ! Le seul et unique démon renard Kyuubi ! »

A cette dernière phrase, Hinata et ses compagnons s'étaient figés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes imbécile ? Arrête ta blague de mauvais goût !»

« Tiens mais ? Un énorme front qui parle ? »

« Je vais te tuer ! »

« Arrête ! »

« Lâche moi Ino ! »

« Arrête, il vient de battre Jiraya-sama ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire contre lui ? »

Sakura s'arrêta net. Elle avait oublié que Naruto venait de battre l'un des trois ninjas légendaire Jiraya. Elle n'avait aucune chance, qu'est-ce qu'une chuunin comme elle pouvait faire contre quelqu'un de si puissant ?

« N-Naruto-Kun, pourquoi parles-tu de Kyuubi ? »

« Parce que tu l'as devant toi. »

« Arrête tes conneries imbécile ! »

« Toi le clébard trouve toi un lampadaire ! »

« Tu vas voir !»

« Arrête Kiba ! »

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veut dire Naruto-kun ? »

« Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas la nouvelle ? »

« Ils n'ont jamais été mis au courant. »

Naruto regarda de nouveau Jiraya avec des yeux froids, un bleu de glace. Un sourire presque sadique apparut sur son visage.

« Dans ce cas, je vais y remédier tout de suite ! »

« Arrête ! Sarutobi-sensei a fait cette loi pour te donner une chance ! »

« Une chance ?… Te fou pas de ma gueule la vieille, on m'en a jamais donné une ! »

« Si, cette loi te laissait une chance avec ceux de ta génération… »

« Seulement si les parents n'intervenaient pas, ce qui bien sur, n'a jamais été le cas »

« D-de quoi parlez-vous Hokage-sama ? »

« De la raison pour laquelle il n'y a que de la haine qui existe entre moi et ce village ! De la raison pour laquelle je vais réduire ce village en cendres et m'autoriser le plaisir de tuer tous ses habitants. »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Ne fais pas ça ! »

« On vous a toujours dit que Yondaime avait tué Kyuubi n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien on vous a menti. Personne n'est assez fort pour tuer un démon et Yondaime ne faisait pas exception… Ne pouvant le tuer, il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution. Un fuuinjutsu, en payant de sa vie, il réussit à enfermé le démon dans le corps d'un nouveau né… Je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit… »

A l'instant même où Naruto s'arrêta de parler, un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée, les plus jeunes le regardant presque en horreur, les plus âgés, lui montrant à nouveau ce regard plein de haine, pour certains, ce souvenir qu'ils n'avaient pas surmonté de la nuit où Yondaime Hokage perdit la vie était encore un souvenir qu'ils n'avaient pas surmonter.

« C-Cesse tes bêtises… »

« Il ne s'agit pas de connerie, tu n'a qu'à demander à l'Hokage, ou à n'importe qui présent cette nuit. »

« … Pourquoi, pourquoi vouloir te venger ? »

Naruto éclata de rire à gorge déployée à cette question.

« Elle est bien bonne… Remarque, je n'attendais pas à ce que vous fassiez attention à moi.

Chaque jour était un jour de torture pour moi… Les 'gardiens' désignés pour me surveiller quand j'étais petit ne se privaient pas de se défouler sur moi bourrés ou non… A 5 ans je vivais seul mais j'avais encore droit à des visites où des 'invités' ont gentiment 'réarrangé' mon appartement en me donnant le même traitement que mes soi-disant 'gardiens'.

Même sans cela, je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans que quelqu'un ne me jette un regard où il n'y avait que mépris, haine et envie de meurtre… Vous ne vous souvenez pas mais vos parents ne m'ont jamais laissé vous approcher où me chassaient quand j'étais près de vous.

Au fur et à mesure, vous avez finalement fait comme eux. Vous m'avez 'laissé de coté' pour le dire gentiment… Même ceux que je considérais comme des amis m'ont laissé tomber…

Hein ! Kiba ! Shikamaru ! Chouji !... Même en faisant le mariole pour attirer votre attention et celle des autres vous avez finalement fait comme eux.

Avec ça j'ai appris la solitude, sous toutes ses coutures. Au point où cela en est insupportable… J'ai vu que vous ne me compreniez pas quand j'ai dit que Konoha était, est l'enfer pour moi. Est-ce que vous comprenez maintenant ? Non seulement j'étais battu et torturé mentalement par tout le monde mais j'étais réduit à devoir faire des farces à tout bout de champs les unes plus grosses que les autres pour prouver que j'existais !

Comment vous vous sentiriez, si on vous rendait responsable de quelque chose d'aussi grave qu'une menace sans précédent sur le village alors que vous étiez un nouveau né ?

Ce village ne m'a jamais accordé le droit de vivre ! Ils m'ont montré à quel point l'homme est un être pathétique et cruel envers ses semblables en m'appelant 'démon', 'diable'…

VOUS VOULIEZ UN DEMON ? ALORS ME VOILA ! »

« M-Mais s-si c'est vraiment ce que tu re-ressentais, pourquoi t'être enfui ? »

« Tu croyais vraiment que je serai resté avec tout ça ? Il est vrai que je n'ai appris pour Kyuubi que le soir où je suis parti. »

« Menteur ! »

« La ferme ! Après avoir raté l'examen de l'académie, Mizuki est venu me voir en me disant qu'il y avait encore une possibilité de passer. C'est alors qu'il m'a parlé du rouleau des techniques interdites.

Après avoir récupérer le rouleau, je suis allé dans la forêt pour m'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka me retrouve. »

Flash-back –

« Je t'ai retrouvé Naruto. »

Naruto sourit à Iruka en se grattant la tête.

« Eh bien, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'apprendre deux techniques. »

'_Il s'est entraîné ici… Jusqu'à épuisement…'_

« Ano sa Ano sa, je vais vous montrer ma super technique et si je réussis, vous me donnerez mon diplôme, ça marche ? »

« Qui t'as dit ça ? »

« Mizuki-sensei m'en a parlé ! Il m'a appris l'existence du rouleau et le lieu où il était conservé. »

Naruto s'arrêta en voyant Iruka plus que surpris par ses révélations. En un instant ce dernier poussa Naruto sur le coté pour qu'il évite les kunais.

« Je suis surpris de te trouver ici. »

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Mizuki se tenait la branche d'un arbre devant eux avec 2 gros shurikens accroché dans le dos.

« Naruto donne-moi le rouleau ! »

« Ano sa Ano sa, vous m'expliquez ce qui ce passe ? »

« Naruto, il ne faut surtout pas lui donner ce rouleau compris ? dit Iruka en retirant un kunai de sa jambe. Il contient des techniques dangereuses qui sont interdites ! Mizuki s'est servi de toi pour s'en emparer ! »

« Allons Naruto, écoute-moi et donne-le moi. »

« Eh ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mizuki ? Ne crois pas ce qu'il dit Naruto ! »

« Je vais te raconter la vérité. »

« Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Un serment a été fait suite à l'incident qui s'est déroulé il y a 12 ans. »

« Un serment ? »

« Mon pauvre Naruto, tu es le seul à qui le serment n'a pas été révélé. »

« Seulement moi ? C'est quoi ce serment ? »

« Arrête Mizuki ! »

« C'est le serment de ne jamais dévoiler que toi, Naruto es le démon renard. »

« Eh ? »

« Ca veut tout simplement dire que c'est toi Kyuubi qui a tué les parents d'Iruka et dévasté le village. »

« Arrête ! »

Soudain pour Naruto, tout prenait un sens. Pourquoi tous les adultes lui jetaient des regards glacials, empli de colère, de haine…

« Tout les villageois t'ont menti pendant tout ce temps… Tu n'as jamais trouvé bizarre que tout le monde te fuie comme la peste ? »

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! »

Il était en colère, alors on ne voyait que le démon en lui, comme si lui n'existait pas… Il se souvint alors que les parents ne le laissaient jamais jouer, ou même ne serait-ce qu'approcher, les autres enfants. La colère montait, il faisait flamboyer son chakra autour de lui.

'_Naruto…'_

« Ouvre les yeux, personne ne veut de toi !Même Iruka te déteste ! »

Iruka se souvint alors de sa discussion avec l'Hokage.

« Il sera mis à l'écart à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Donc le seul moyen qu'il ait pour attirer l'attention est de faire des bêtises. Il a besoin de prouver qu'il existe quel que soit le moyen. Il ne le montre pas mais il souffre beaucoup. »

Mizuki faisait tourner le shuriken dans et allait le lancer.

« Meurs Naruto ! »

Mizuki lança alors le shuriken. Naruto ne bougea pas et exécuta quelques signes et alors que le shuriken allait le toucher, c'est un nuage de fumé que traversa le shuriken.

« Nani ? »

« Taaa ! »

Naruto était au-dessus de Mizuki, accroché à une branche, il l'expulsa d'un double coup de pied. Avant que Mizuki ne touche le sol plusieurs Narutos arrivèrent pour le frapper à nouveau.

Une fois Mizuki neutralisé, les Narutos partirent en fumée sous les yeux d'Iruka.

« Des clones ? »

Naruto se trouvait dans son appartement, la deuxième technique qu'il avait apprise étant une technique de téléportation.

« Merde… »

Naruto repensait à ce qui venait de se passer.

'_Finalement, personne ne veut de moi ici… Un démon hein ?... Ils me haïssent tous… Pourquoi je resterais ici ? Même Iruka-sensei n'a pas d'estime pour moi ou si peu…'_

Il regarda alors le rouleau, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

'_Je n'ai rien qui me retienne ici, et avec ce rouleau je pourrais devenir fort et revenir un jour pour me venger de ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir… Bien, allons-y…'_

Après avoir rempli un sac du strict nécessaire, il utilisa à nouveau la technique de téléportation pour disparaître dans la nuit sombre.

- Fin Flash-back -

« Depuis ce jour, je n'aie cessé de m'entraîner pour pouvoir détruire cet endroit maudit. »

« Ku ku ku. Que de paroles douces à mes oreilles Naruto-kun »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici sale serpent ! »

« Je suis venu assister à ce beau spectacle que tu nous promets. Peut être y participerais-je. »


	7. Renard contre serpent

Réponses aux reviews

**Goudou **: Personnellement j'ai pas essayé en brochettes mais c'est à voir… Et non je ne manque pas d'humour, j'adore rire !

**Zagan **: Content que t'aime et bientôt un autre flash-back mais un peu particulier mais chut ! Je ne dis rien ! Pour ce qui concerne Orochimaru, eh bien lis ce chapitre.

**Onarluca **: J'espère que tu vas également aimé celui-là et à bientôt pour la suite !

**Uzumaki Raymond** : à quand la suite ? Bin maintenant ! A+

**Underphoenix** : content que cela te plaise et merci !

Bon bin bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 7 : Renard contre serpent

« Depuis ce jour, je n'aie cessé de m'entraîner pour pouvoir détruire cet endroit maudit. »

« Ku ku ku. Que de paroles douces à mes oreilles Naruto-kun »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici sale serpent ! »

« Je suis venu assister à ce beau spectacle que tu nous promets. Peut être y participerais-je. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de te mêler de tes affaires sale serpent ! »

« Mais c'est le cas Naruto-kun, la destruction de Konoha me concerne. »

« Retourne donner ton sceau maudit à ces minables ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour détruire cet endroit maudit ! »

« Ku ku ku, allons allons, pense tu vraiment pouvoir détruire ce village à toi tout seul ? »

« Oui ! »

Avec cette simple réponse, à nouveau le silence tomba. Tout le monde était tendu, la réapparition de Naruto était une chose, mais avec la venue d'Orochimaru c'était pire que tout ! Konoha se trouvait vraiment en mauvaise position face à deux ninjas tout aussi puissants l'un que l'autre…

« N'es-tu pas un peu prétentieux Naruto-kun ? »

« C'est toi qui parle Orochimaru ? »

« Sois poli avec Orochimaru-sama sinon il t'en coûtera ! »

« Ta gueule binoclard ! J'ai les moyens de mon ambition ! »

« Je n'en doute pas mais pourquoi ne pas s'allier ? Ce serait beaucoup plus amusant. »

« Certainement pas ! Je serai le seul à détruire Konoha pour avoir le plaisir d'en tuer tous les habitants ! »

« Alors c'était donc ça ? »

Les regards se tournèrent en direction de Kakashi qui s'était approché, le bandeau relevé, montrant son Sharingan.

« Les 2 jounins d'Oto qu'on a trouvé couvert de kunais c'était bien toi ? »

« Eh ouais, ils m'avaient énervé… »

« Et ils étaient venus avec une demande d'Orochimaru, vous alliez pour nous détruire… »

« Exact ! Mais tu as vu ce qui leur ait arrivé. Un renard ne travaille jamais avec un serpent ! »

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant Naruto-kun ? »

Naruto fixa alors Orochimaru et son fidèle lieutenant Kabuto. Ensuite son regard ce porta sur la forêt comme s'il cherchait quelque chose avec un air soucieux. Il soupira pour se retourner face à Orochimaru.

« Dégage ! Je n'accepterai l'aide de personne, que ce soit toi, ton lèche-botte où tes ninjas cachés dans la forêt ! »

« Comment ? »

« Impressionnant Naruto-kun ! Tu es bien Kyuubi le démon renard. »

« Suffit avec la flatterie ! Bouge avant que je ne m'en occupe ! »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

« Tu vas le regretter ! »

Naruto fonça sur Orochimaru pour lui donner un coup de poing mais il fut intercepté par Kabuto qui l'envoya plus loin avec un coup de pied. Naruto réussi à ce réceptionner sans trop de mal alors que Kabuto atterri à quelques mètres de lui, à l'entré de la forêt, entourer de deux arbres.

« Si je comprend bien, pour avoir un nouveau sac à main en peau de serpent il faut que je t'éclate ! C'est bien ça cul-de-bouteille ? »

« C'est ça, mais en es-tu capable Naruto-kun ? »

« Tu en doute ? »

Avant que Kabuto ne puisse répondre, Naruto venait de faire des signes.

« Mokuton ; gokusha ne no jutsu » (Art d'utiliser les arbres, technique de la prison de racines)

A ce moment là, des racines jaillirent du sol, Kabuto en évita deux mais ne pu éviter les suivantes. Il se trouvait immobiliser par les racines sans avoir la moindre possibilité de bouger que ce soit un bras ou une jambe…

« Comment ? »

« Une technique végétale ? »

« Je croyais que seul Shodaime-sama pouvait faire ça ! »

« Impressionnant Naruto-kun… Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour m'abattre ! »

« S'il n'y a que ça. »

Naruto fit de nouveau des signes.

« Mokuton ; houyou chimeishou no jutsu! » (Art d'utiliser les arbres, technique de l'étreinte mortelle !)

Kabuto cria alors au si fort qu'il pouvait, les racines qui entouraient ses bras commencèrent à serrer de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'un horrible craquement arrache un nouveau cri de douleur à Kabuto. Vint ensuite le tour de ses jambes, chaque os briser provoquait une douleur insupportable et inimaginable à Kabuto.

« Pitié… Achève moi… »

« Quoi déjà ?... Non, je veux encore entendre cette belle mélodie ! »

Cette fois-ci, les racines s'attaquèrent au buste de Kabuto, avec la pression exercée, ses cotes se fracturèrent ou se brisèrent sous cette incroyable force. Le médecin ninja voulu à nouveau crier mais tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche ce fut du sang… Malgré toute la douleur qu'il ressentait, il réussi à relever la tête pour voir le sourire sadique de Naruto… Bizarrement la douleur commençait à diminuer…

'_Non, c'est moi qui vais…'_

« C'est fini ! »

Une racine vint s'enrouler autour du cou de Kabuto et dans un geste brusque, lui brisa la nuque. Après ça, toutes les racines repartirent sous terre, laissant tomber le corps inerte du lieutenant d'Orochimaru.

Tout le monde, tout les spectateurs venaient d'assister à une scène des plus horribles, la plus part priaient pour ne pas subir le même sort… D'autres étaient immobiles, comme figés par ces cris remplis de douleur, une scène de torture extrême… Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, seul un monstre pouvait faire ça en y prenant du plaisir car c'est ce qu'ils avaient vu sur le visage du démon renard…

« Bien ! Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de gêneur, à nous deux, sale serpent ! »

« Belle technique Naruto-kun… Mais il va falloir mieux, beaucoup mieux contre moi ! »

« On verra ça qu'en je t'aurai transformé en bottes ou en sac à main ! »

Le ciel était déjà couvert mais pour en rajouter, il se mit à pleuvoir. Un orage, le combat allait se dérouler sous un orage… Orochimaru sortit deux kunais et les lança sur Naruto qui les esquiva avant d'en lancer à son tour. Orochimaru évita de justesse les projectiles et eu tout juste le temps de voir arriver Naruto et de bloquer sa première attaque.

L'enchaînement des coups était impressionnant même pour les experts en Taijutsu. Chacun essayait de toucher son adversaire, de bloquer l'attaque, de deviner où la prochaine attaque allait porter et de trouver une faille dans la défense adverse.

Orochimaru réussi un balayage sur Naruto mais ce dernier se rattrapa sur ses mains et envoya un double coup de pieds à Orochimaru qui chancela mais se reprit assez vite pour éviter le nouveau coup de pied de Naruto.

A force de se déplacer, il arrivèrent près de la rivière, là Orochimaru frappa Naruto suffisamment fort pour aille dans l'eau mais celui-ci ce reprit et atterrit sur l'eau en concentrant son chakra.

« Pas mal du tout Naruto-kun ! »

« Toi aussi sale serpent ! Mais je crois qu'il faut arrêter de se limiter au Taijutsu ! »

« C'est aussi mon avis ! »

Orochimaru fit alors des signes à une vitesse incroyable.

« Katon ; Karyuu Endan ! »

Orochimaru cracha alors du feu sur Naruto avec énormément de puissance… Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il y avait encore beaucoup de fumée, mais quand elle se dissipa…

« Suiton Suijinheki »

« Ku ku ku, je vois que tu es très rapide toi aussi. »

« T'as pas encore tout vu, Suiton Suiryuuguu no jutsu ! (Technique du palais du dragon aqueux !)

C'est alors que derrière Naruto se forma ce qui ressemblait à un palais ou encore un temple en eau. Mais le plus impressionnant ce fut de voir plusieurs dragons aqueux en sortirent, tous plus menaçant les uns que les autres.

« Tu disais qu'il fallait mieux n'est-ce pas ? Ca te suffit ou je dois me montrer plus convainquant ? »

« Je dois avouer que c'est impressionnant. Mais ce ne sont que des dragons aqueux, même s'ils sont plusieurs je peux les neutraliser sans problèmes. »

« Oh ? Voyons ça ! Suiton Suiryuu iki no jutsu ! » (Technique du souffle du dragon aqueux !)

A ce moment là, deux dragons ouvrirent leurs gueules pour envoyer de puissants jets d'eau sur Orochimaru qui les évita de justesse fut frôlé par les jet des deux autres dragons. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que les quatre dragons l'entouraient et fonçaient sur lui.

Une fois que les dragons eurent atteint leur cible, il fallu une petite minute pour que toute l'eau se dégage et regagne la rivière, laissant un Orochimaru complètement trempé et secoué par l'attaque qu'il venait de subir, mais surtout, il était fou de rage !

« Comment as-tu osé ? »

« Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? »

« Je vais te tuer ! »

« Amène-toi ! »

Orochimaru leva la tête et ouvrit doucement la bouche avant que son épée n'apparaisse. Une fois l'épée de Kusanagi en main il chargea aussi vite qu'il pu mais Naruto bloqua son coup grâce à un kunai. Le kunai fut coupé en deux sous l'effort de l'attaque d'Orochimaru, Naruto s'écarta rapidement et fit de nouveau des signes.

« Kage bunshin no jutsu ! »

Une dizaine de Narutos encercla alors Orochimaru qui n'en eu rien à faire, il les attaqua les uns après les autres, les réduisant en fumée au fur et à mesure.

« Quoi ? Ils étaient tous des Kage bunshin ? »

« Surpris ? »

Le vrai Naruto se tenait derrière Orochimaru et venait de terminer une série de signes.

Un éclair s'abattit devant Naruto provoquant une explosion. Alors que la fumée se dissipait, on pouvait encore voit l'éclair, comme s'il avait été immobilisé…

« Raiton ; Raiha ! » (Lame d'éclair !)

« Impossible ! »

« A nous deux, Orochimaru ! »

Naruto chargea à son tour, Orochimaru bloquait avec de plus en plus de peine les attaques du démon renard quand avec un puissant coup il brisa son épée…

« Eh eh ! Alors, et maintenant ? »

« Tu vas voir sale gamin ! »

« J'attend ! »

« Kuchiyose no jutsu ! »


	8. Kuchiyose!

Réponse aux reviews

**Raziel Tepes** : Je ne pensais pas que c'était si « impressionnant » mais merci !

**Wacho** : Merci, j'apprécie le geste, tu voulais la suite ? La voilà

**Rossignol-chan** : Tu ne serais pas un peu accroc toi ? lol… Je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu courts mais c'est pour mieux distinguer certaines parties… Pour ce qui est de l'update, je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais bon, faut l'imagination, le temps de taper ça et que je le fasse lire… Donc ça prend un peu de temps mais je vais faire ce que je peux.

**Jin** : Superbe tu dis ? je n'en attendais pas autant mais bon, ça fait plaisir ! Y a pas besoin de chance mais d'imagination et de temps et là j'en ai !

**Onarluca** : Oui, sadique c'est le mot. Ca t'a plu ? Voilà la suite.

**Zagan **: Merci pour l'authenticité des techniques, surtout que je dois me battre avec des traducteurs en ligne quelque peu récalcitrant mais bon… Oui, peu de techniques viennent du manga car on en voit peu qui sont vraiment puissantes et j'ai laissé place à mon imagination. J'espère que cela ne gâche rien. Concernant les combats, j'essai de faire de mon mieux alors je te dit merci pour le compliment. Enfin, pour ce qui est de l'invocation, tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre.

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Ca te fait peur ? Qu'est-ce que ce serait si je faisais quelque chose de gore ! Voici la suite et profite !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, lisez et profitez !

Chapitre 8: Kuchiyose!

« Kuchiyose no jutsu! »

Soudain un immense nuage de fumée apparut là où se trouvait Orochimaru quelques instants plus tôt. Sortant de la fumée, un gigantesque serpent de couleur violet qui d'un mouvement, écrasa une habitation.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Orochimaru ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? »

« J'ai un adversaire qui me donne du fil à retordre ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, une fois celui-ci mort tu pourra manger au tant d'habitants que tu veux ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

En face d'Orochimaru et de son serpent Manda, se trouvait également un énorme nuage de fumée.

'_Une invocation ? Mais qu'a-t-il invoqué ?'_

« Désolé mon serpent mais c'est moi qui vais détruire ce village ! »

Alors que la fumée masquait encore Naruto et son invocation, un flash orange, presque rouge passa et dissipa la fumée pour laisser apparaître… Kyuubi, le démon renard !

« Alors c'est ça qu'il voulait dire par revoir Kyuubi ! »

« Gamin ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? Je croyais que tu voulais détruire ce village pas t'amuser ! »

« Baka kitsune ! Détruire ce village et tuer est amusant ! »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question gamin ! »

« Tu croyais que j'allais me faire si facilement que ça ce serpent ? Et oui je veux toujours détruire ce village. Ces serpents ne sont qu'un contretemps. »

« Je préfère ça gamin ! Dis-moi… »

« Oui, une fois que tu as fini avec le serpent tu peux t'occuper de ses ninjas planqués dans la forêt. »

« Tu lis dans mes pensées gamin ! »

« Et tu lis dans les miennes. Après tout, ça fait longtemps qu'on est ensemble non ? »

« En avant, partenaire »

Aussitôt, le renard fonça sur le serpent qui évita tant bien que mal ses crocs et voulu répondre par un coup de queue mais celle-ci fut bloqué par quatre des queues du renard.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? »

« Tais-toi renard de malheur ! »

« Tu ne sais pas encore à quel point tu as raison ! »

De son coté, Naruto avait pris l'avantage, Orochimaru peinait a esquivé toutes les attaques du blond surtout qu'il avait toujours en main cet éclair. Le sannin jeta quelques kunais et shurikens mais Naruto les esquivaient ou les coupaient avec son arme.

« Alors ? C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? »

« Tu vas voir ! »

« J'attend que ça ! »

« Senei jashuu ! »

La langue d'Orochimaru se transforma en serpent et fonça sur Naruto qui se décala pour l'esquiver et trancha net le serpent avant de créer plusieurs clones qui foncèrent sur le sannin. Un des Narutos jeta un autre Naruto qui frappa Orochimaru en plein visage avec son poing en criant « U ». Le serpent volait juste au dessus du sol quand il ressentit une vive douleur dans le dos ponctué par un cri, « Zu » Un autre Naruto apparut brusquement devant lui, le percutant de plein fouet en lui assénant un coup de coude sur la poitrine lui coupant le souffle et le Naruto cria « Ma » A ce moment là, Orochimaru était parallèle au sol, à un mètre de celui-ci mais encore un autre Naruto qui était allongé sur le sol le frappa d'un double coup de pied dans le dos avec une force incroyable en criant « Ki ».

Alors qu'il s'envolait, le sannin ne savait plus où il était, les coups du renard lui avaient fracturés sinon brisés plusieurs os. Il rouvrit péniblement un œil et vit Naruto, le vrai avec cet éclair en main. Prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce.

'_Ce gosse, il a une force incroyable… Presque comme Tsunade. Vite, il faut réagir !'_

Naruto arriva avec une vitesse impressionnante et ses intentions étaient clairs, le décapiter !

« Naruto Rendan ! »

Naruto lui trancha la tête, mais ce n'était pas le corps d'Orochimaru qui tomba mais un tas de boue…

« Tss ! Une substitution… Reviens ici lâche ! »

Du coté des animaux invoqués, Kyuubi avait largement l'avantage sur Manda mais le renard prenait plaisir à jouer avec le serpent.

« Je vais en finir avec toi sale renard ! »

« Ah ah ah ! J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »

Le serpent essaya de nouveau de donner un coup de queue mais le démon était très rapide et bloqua le coup en utilisant plusieurs de ses queues et le serpent en profita pour se jeter en avant sur le renard pour le mordre et lui injecté son poison.

La gueule du serpent s'arrêta a à peine 1 ou 2 mètres de celles du renard… Plusieurs queues de Kyuubi se trouvaient autour de la tête et du cou de Manda et l'avaient arrêter. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que les yeux du serpent semblaient sortir de leur orbite. C'était surtout que les griffes de Kyuubi s'étaient fichées dans la gorge du serpent violet.

« Fin de partie ! Suiton Suishouha ! »

Le renard cracha alors une importante quantité d'eau que le serpent, avec sa gueule grande ouverte, du avaler. Celui-ci gonfla tellement il avalait d'eau, gonfla et gonfla jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate !

« Bien, allons voir ce que nous avons dans la forêt ! »

De son coté, Orochimaru transpirait à grosse gouttes, la situation était loin d'être à son avantage.

'_Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si fort… C'est si frustrant… Manda est mort et même toute mon armée ne peut vaincre Kyuubi... Maintenant qu'on a commencé à se battre, il ne me laissera pas filé à moins que Konoha intervienne et ils ne le feront pas !... Je ne peux donc pas m'enfuir, il ne me reste plus qu'à me battre pour sortir de cette impasse mais il me faut un plan…… Oui ! Les sacrifices !'_

« J'ai fini de m'amuser, fait tes adieux saleté de serpent ! Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! »

« Kuchiyose no jutsu ! Edo tensei ! »

Alors que les shurikens se multipliaient Tsunade et Jiraya arrivèrent et Naruto grimaça.

'_C'est déjà assez chiant qu'Orochimaru utilise cette technique mais si les 2 autres vieux débris s'y mettent aussi ça va vraiment être dur !'_

« Un ! Deux ! »

Les deux cercueils sortirent du sol juste devant Orochimaru, le protégeant des shurikens.

« Trois ! »

Le troisième cercueil sortit à son tour mais s'arrêta avant qu'il ne soit complètement sortit et finalement disparut…

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça Orochimaru… Appeler déjà ces deux-là ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Jiraya ! Si je ne fais rien il me tuera mais après il s'occupera de vous ! »

« Entre mourir de tes mains et des siennes il n'y a pas grandes différences ! »

'_Imbécile ! Même avec ces deux-là je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le vaincre… Une fois les marques déposées tout ce qu'ils diront ce sont les noms de leurs techniques… J'espère qu'ils parleront et qu'il va en perdre sa concentration sinon… Même lui risque de na pas être à la hauteur…'_

Les couvercles des cercueils commencèrent doucement à s'ouvrir, relâchant de la fumée… Ils s'ouvrirent un peu plus et finalement tombèrent, révélant les morts ramenés à la vie…

Le premier était un homme qui il semblait encore jeune. Un manteau blanc cachait quelque peu sa veste de Junin mais ce qui attira l'attention, ce fut ses cheveux, des cheveux en bataille tenue seulement par son bandeau frontal portant le symbole de Konoha. Des cheveux de la couleur du soleil, blond.

L'autre personne ressuscitée était une femme, une femme d'une grande beauté. Ses cheveux châtain tenu en une natte parfaitement faite se balançaient dans son dos. Son ensemble clair faisait ressortir ses cheveux et sa peau légèrement bronzer…

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Toi ? »

« … Jiraya-sensei ? »

« Tsunade-sensei ? »

Soudain un rire retentit, un rire quasi démoniaque interrompit cet échange. Un rire ne présageant rien de bon…

« Ah ah ah ! C'est ça ton plan Orochimaru ? Tu voulais quoi ? Me faire peur avec ça ? Désolé mais c'est raté ! Au contraire, tu viens de me rendre un grand service ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis le temps où je voulait me le faire ! Merci beaucoup sale serpent ! »

'_Il lui en veut ? Mais pourq… Je vois, il estime que tout est de sa faute… Et dire, qu'il va devoir le combattre…'_

« Tu es… Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh ! Je suis étonné que l'illustre Yondaime Hokage se souvienne de moi ! Quel honneur ! »

« Arrête Naruto ! Il est… »

« Jiraya-sensei, il ne sait pas ? »

« Non… J'ai quitté le village après ça… Quand je suis revenu, il avait quitté le village… »

« Vous voulez dire que… »

« Il ne sait rien Yuko… Comme tout le monde… »

« Tsunade-sensei, pourquoi il a… »

« Quitté le village ? Fort simple, pour donner à ces maudits villageois ce qu'ils me réclamaient depuis toujours, un démon ! »

L'homme et la femme écarquillèrent les yeux à cette affirmation. Il avait dit cela comme si c'était l'évidence même, comme s'il n'était pas humain… Et il avait dit ça avec le sourire aux lèvres !

« Naruto… Tu n'es pas un démon. »

« Pourquoi nié l'évidence Hokage-_sama_ ? Toi mieux que tout le monde tu devrais le savoir ! »

« Tu n'es pas né pour être le réceptacle de Kyuubi, Naruto. »

« Il n'y a pas de vrai raison à notre existence, en chercher une est une perte de temps. Il faut faire ce qu'on sait faire ! Et dans mon cas, ce que je fais le mieux, c'est tué ! »

« Naruto… »

Sur les deux visages, on ne voyait que tristesse. Yuko pleurait, portant sa main devant sa bouche. Elle fit un pas hésitant, tremblant comme une feuille…

« Naruto… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le cadavre ambulant ? »

« Naruto ! Tu es en train de parler à… »

« A quoi d'autre si ce n'est deux cadavres ? »

« … Naruto, je suppose qu'on ne t'as jamais parler de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, et je n'en ai rien à faire. »

« … Naruto, nous sommes tes parents. »

« Quoi ! »


	9. End of all Hope

Réponse aux reviews

**jenni944** : Honnêtement, je ne peux rien te dire, il va falloir lire ce chapitre et la suite pour savoir.

**Underphoenix** : voilà la suite mais faut jamais trop pressé un auteur, il pourrait sortir un torchon plutôt qu'un chef d'œuvre (attention ! Je ne considère pas ma fic comme un chef d'œuvre mais plutôt comme une fic bien sans être extraordinaire)

**Uzumaki** **Raymond** : Te faire pleuré ? C'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu mais si t'as pleuré pour le chapitre précédent, garde un paquet de mouchoir à coté de toi quand tu liras ce chapitre on ne sait jamais ! Si t'as bien aimé mes précédents chapitres tu pourrais adorer celui-là car perso, je pense que c'est l'un des meilleurs voir le meilleur.

**Zagan** : Je reconnais que l'invocation de Kyuubi n'est pas quelque chose de franchement nouveau mais faut reconnaître son coté sympa et terrifiant pour le village de Konoha ! Honnêtement je n'ai pas vraiment prévu d'explications sur l'invocation. Avec le temps il est vrai que Naruto a absorbé de plus en plus de chakra de Kyuubi mais bon… Pour ce qui est des parents de Naruto il faut lire ce chapitre pour savoir, profite !

**Onarluca** : Bin oui je coupe mais c'est fait exprès pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche ! Là tu vas savoir.

Bon une petite précision de ma part, je considère ce chapitre comme important car ça fait un moment que je voulais faire ça et je crois être le seul à avoir fait ça ou l'un des rares en tout cas. Pour ceux qui connaissent, le titre vous mets sur la voie car il s'agit d'une chanson que j'adore. A ce propos, les paroles et la musique sont la Propriété de Nightwish et si vous avez l'occasion de l'écouter n'hésiter pas !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 9: End of all hope

« Naruto… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le cadavre ambulant ? »

« Naruto ! Tu es en train de parler à… »

« A quoi d'autre si ce n'est deux cadavres ? »

« … Naruto, je suppose qu'on ne t'as jamais parler de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, et je n'en ai rien à faire. »

« … Naruto, nous sommes tes parents. »

« Quoi ! »

Tous ceux qui avaient entendu la conversation étaient dans le même état que Naruto, étonné, surpris… Le jeune blond avait les yeux écarquillés, la nouvelle était un vrai choc. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour parler de son état d'étonnement. Il secoua alors sa tête comme s'il avait mal entendu puis la surprise laissa place à la colère.

« Je ne me laisserai pas avoir pas ce piège grotesque ! »

« Ce n'est pas un piège, Naruto »

« Bien sur que c'en est un ! C'est Orochimaru qui vous a fait venir, donc il vous contrôle ! Le but de cette manœuvre est de me déstabilisé pour que je baisse ma garde et qu'il profite d'une ouverture. »

« Ca pourrait être le cas Naruto… »

« Yondaime ! »

« Mais tant qu'il n'a pas mis la marque dans nos têtes, nous sommes nous même. »

« Ce n'est que de bluff ! Car même si vos esprits ne sont pas encore sous son contrôle, cela voudrait dire que vous êtes loin d'être un si bon hokage ! »

« Que veux-tu dire Naruto ? »

« Qu'il faut vraiment ne pas être clair pour enfermer un démon dans le corps de son propre fils ! Vous ne vouliez certainement pas de moi pour faire ça ! »

« C'est faux Naruto ! Nous t'aimions dès que nous avons appris que nous allions avoir un enfant ! »

« 'Qui aime bien chatit bien', c'est ça votre créneau ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que si vous m'aimiez vraiment, vous n'auriez pas fait quelque chose d'aussi cruel ! »

« … Naruto, je n'avais pas le choix… »

« Naruto… Nous savons ce qui t'es arrivé, ce que tu as vécu… Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour tout ce que tu as du traversé mais… Il n'y avait vraiment aucun autre moyen… Mais tu as raison… »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Concernant ce que tu as dit quand tu étais devant la stèle… Nous avons espéré, vraiment espéré que tu sois reconnu comme le vrai héros de Konoha, celui qui empêcherait le démon de revenir à nouveau et ainsi, protègeraient tout le village… »

« … Cela était naïf de ma part, je le reconnais… Mais, je croyais en eux, je croyais vraiment qu'il pourrait voir au-delà du sceau… Je n'ai compris que trop tard, que ça ne se passerait pas ainsi… »

Flash-back

En cette froide nuit d'octobre, Yondaime Hokage tenait un petit bébé dans ses bras, allongé sur la tête de Gamabunta car il venait d'exécuter sa technique, le Fuuinjutsu : Shiki Fuuin.

It is the end of all hope.  
To lose the child, the faith.  
To end all the innocence.  
To be someone like me.  
This is the birth of all hope.  
To have what I once had.  
This life unforgiven.  
It will end with a birth

Pour le Yondaime, il n'y avait plus rien, plus rien à faire… Il essayait juste de regarder ce bébé, son fils… Pleurant dans ses bras…

'_Yuko... Pardonne-moi, toi aussi... Naruto... Je suis désolé, de t'imposer un tel fardeau… J'espère, que tu deviendras un grand ninja, encore plus grand que moi…Toi, le sauveur du village…'_

No will to wake for this morn.  
To see another black rose born.  
Deathbed is slowly covered with snow.

'_Quand je pense, que je ne pouvais pas me lever ce matin… N'ayant pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, une nuit blanche à me demander quand est-ce que tu allais nous rejoindre… Où nous formerions une famille… Tiens, il neige… Tu pleure, Yuko ?'_

Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec la belle Yuko lui revint… Une mission aux frontières du pays des neiges…

Angels, they fell first but I'm still here.  
Alone as they are drawing near.  
In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung.

'_Je sens, que le Dieu de la mort s'impatiente, il veut son du… Je… Je ne pourrai plus résister longtemps, Mina… Shodaime, Nidaime… Est-ce que ce que j'ai fait, est digne d'un Hokage?... Ai-je vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait ?'_

Il regarda alors le ciel, comme s'il attendait une réponse de celui-ci… Un quelquon que signe d'approbation…

It is the end of all hope.  
To lose the child, the faith.  
To end all the innocence.  
To be someone like me.

'_Auriez-vous aussi… Sacrifier l'avenir de votre fils… Pour sauver le village ?'_

Wounded is the deer that leaps highest.  
And my wounds it cuts so deep.  
Turn of the light and let me put the plug.

Déjà, de nombreuses personnes se pressaient autour de lui… Ces ninjas, voyaient leur Hokage mourir sous leurs yeux… C'est la tristesse qui se lisait sur leurs visages… L'un d'eux s'approcha davantage et posa ses mains sur le torse du mourant en entamant une technique de soins…

' _Je vois... Il me regarde tous... avec pitié… je, je m'en veux… Tsunade-hime ?... Inutile, ne gaspillez pas vos forces… Je dois partir… Laissez moi partir sans d'avantage de regrets…'_

Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue et son regard devint aussi triste que les personnes assistant à ses derniers instants…

It is the end of all hope.  
To lose the child, the faith.  
To end all the innocence.  
To be someone like me.  
This is the birth of all hope.  
To have what I once had.  
This life unforgiven.  
It will end with a birth.

Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers le nouveau né, un regard plein de bonté comme seul un père peut donner.

'_Je vais... Mourir... j'ai perdu ma femme et maintenant mon fils… Et il va devoir… Vivre avec un tel poids sur les épaules… Naruto, tu leur montreras… De quoi tu es capable… Le monstre laisse place… A un prochain Hokage !'_

Mandylion without a face.  
Deathwish without a prayer.  
End of hope,  
End of love,  
End of time.  
The rest is silence.

Un cri réussit à attirer son attention, d'autre ninjas sont arrivés et le regardent ainsi que son fils. Mais leurs regards ne sont plus comme avant, triste… Maintenant ils sont… Coléreux. Quelques mots lui parviennent difficilement mais leurs sens sont sans équivoque, ces mots sont 'démon', 'saleté de renard', 'assassin'…

'_Qu'est-ce que ?... Non, ce n'est pas… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce regard… Pour le héros du village ?... Aurais-je… Eté trop confiant ?'_

Mandylion without a face.  
Deathwish without a prayer.  
End of hope,  
End of love,  
End of time.  
The rest is silence.

Les cris de colère et de haine sont plus nombreux, ils veulent se venger…

'_Non… pourquoi ?... N'y aura-t-il pas droit ?... L'amour… L'espoir… Je ne les entends plus…Naruto… pardon, pardonne-moi… Mon fils…'_

It is the end of all hope.  
To lose the child, the faith.  
To end all the innocence.  
To be someone like me.

' _Il n'y a donc…aucun espoir pour lui ?... Un enfant… innocent…Je suis…'_

It is the end of all hope

To have what I once had.

'_Il ne... sera jamais... accepté... ni aura… ce que j'ai eu…'_

It is the end of all hope.  
To lose the child, the faith.  
To end all the innocence.  
To be someone like me

'_Pourquoi... Ne pouvez-vous pas... le voir comme... comme je le vois ?...'_

It is the end of all hope.  
To lose the child, the faith.

'_Je n'aurais... jamais du... C'est moi... le…monstr…'_

End of all hope

Fin flash-back

« Ta mère est morte en te mettant au monde… J'étais désespéré et attristé par la mort de Yuko… »

« Ca ne change rien à ce qui c'est passé ! »

« Je sais… Je voulais juste que tu saches… »

« Trêve de bavardage, il est tant de s'y mettre ! »

Orochimaru s'approcha de Yondaime et de sa femme, tenant dans chacune de ses mains un kunai auquel était attaché une marque et l'introduisit dans leurs têtes. De la fumée s'échappa alors de leur corps, ils reprenaient leurs anciennes apparences…

De son coté, Naruto rassembla son chakra et se mit engarde.

« Que la fête commence ! »


	10. Une fin de héros

Réponses aux reviews

**Kiri no Kuni : **euh… Tu la trouve si bien que ça ? Merci en tout cas… L'invocation des parents de Naruto par Orochimaru était quelque chose que j'avait vraiment envie de faire et je suis ravi que cela plaise. Et voilà la suite ! (Au fait, dans mon cas ce serait plutôt onegai sempai car sensei concerne les professeurs et médecin. Tu t'es laisser avoir par le titre du manga ?)

**Kaorulabelle : **Sourire dément ? A ce point ? Bon bin la voilà la suite.

**Uzumaki Raymond : **Méchant méchant, je vois pas trop en quoi. Triste d'accord, quand un héros meurt c'est jamais joyeux mais méchant… Avec Naruto ? Oui, on peut dire ça. J'ai lu plusieurs fics où tout baigne pour Naruto, la vie en rose et tout va bien. Cela m'a au contraire donner envie d'écrire des fics plus « sombres ». Il est vrai que le chapitre est court mais celui-là est plus long que les autres alors profites-en !

**Yannick : **Génial tu dis…euh… Merci. J'aurais plutôt dit osé mais bon… Tu me remercies mais il ne faut pas oublier que ce qui motive un auteur c'est aussi ses lecteurs et je les remercie tous.

**Zagan : **Le passage avec Yondaime, j'en avais l'idée depuis un moment et je suis très content que cela plaise. En ce qui concerne Kyuubi, il effectivement encore en « balade » mais avec les ninjas d'Oto.

**Underphoenix** : Oui c'est triste et ça ne va pas s'arranger !

**Onarluca : **Tu as faillit pleurer ? Si tu ne pleures pas à la fin de ce chapitre c'est que je n'arrive vraiment pas à rendre les choses si tristes que ça ! lol

**Kika : **Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

Chapitre 10 : Une fin de héros

« Ta mère est morte en te mettant au monde… J'étais désespéré et attristé par la mort de Yuko… »

« Ca ne change rien à ce qui c'est passé ! »

« Je sais… Je voulais juste que tu saches… »

« Trêve de bavardage, il est tant de s'y mettre ! »

Orochimaru s'approcha de Yondaime et de sa femme, tenant dans chacune de ses mains un kunai auquel était attaché une marque et l'introduisit dans leurs têtes. De la fumée s'échappa alors de leur corps, ils reprenaient leurs anciennes apparences…

De son coté, Naruto rassembla son chakra et se mit engarde.

« Que la fête commence ! »

Naruto s'était mis en garde, près à bondir alors que ses « parents » faisaient un premier pas en avant. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à courir, Naruto apparut juste devant Yondaime et le frappa au visage, le faisant de reculer de plusieurs pas mais avant que Naruto ne puisse enchaîner Yuko se trouvait à côté de lui et le projeta à droite par un coup de pied en pleine figure. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Naruto posa ses mains par terre pour atterrir plus en douceur mais à peine levait-il la tête pour voir Yuko que Yondaime se trouva juste devant lui et commença à enchaîner les coups de poings. Celui-ci s'accroupit et lui envoya un coup de pied directement dans le menton, expédiant Naruto dans les airs.

'_Merde !... Non seulement ils sont forts mais ils sont rapides… Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main…'_

Naruto commençait à retomber tête la première mais Yuko, sa mère apparut juste à côté de lui pour le ceinturer avec ses bras et ses jambes, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper.

'_Ah non !... Je ne vais pas me laisser faire !'_

Alors que le sol s'approchait dangereusement pour Naruto, il réussit à changer de position ! Maintenant, Yuko allait prendre le choc à sa place. Avec le choc beaucoup de poussière fut soulevé, tous les spectateurs étaient impatients de voir, de savoir comment cette chute c'était terminé…

Alors que la poussière commençait à se dissiper, un ombre en sortit rapidement et s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres du point d'impact. Il s'agissait de Naruto qui transpirait un peu car il venait d'échapper à une sacrée combinaison. En face de lui, Yuko se releva comme s'il ne c'était rien passé…

« Je reconnais, vous êtes fort, rapide et chapeau pour le travail d'équipe ! »

Aucune réponse ne vint de l'Hokage ou de sa femme. Il n'avait plus de personnalité, ils étaient juste des machines à tuer aux ordres d'Orochimaru…

'_Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main… C'est bien d'avoir absorbé son chakra mais je suis loin d'avoir tout absorbé… Comme si un simple humain pouvait en avoir autant qu'un démon…'_

De son côté, Kyuubi massacrait les hommes d'Orochimaru. Leur marchant dessus, utilisant des techniques, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

« Ah ah ah ! Alors c'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? »

Une de ces queux écrasa plusieurs ninjas d'Oto en frappant le sol, laissant un cratère imposant. Les ninjas présent étaient plus que terrifié, même ceux ayant le sceau maudit avaient péri en essayant d'affronter le monstre.

De son côté Kyuubi se délectait de leurs visages et surtout de leurs regards où il y voyait peur, panique, terreur et désespoir…

Soudain, le démon renard sentit quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis longtemps…

'_C'est lui ! Mais comment ?... Ah ah ah ! De mieux en mieux ! Ca doit être le serpent qui l'a ramené, excellent !... Il va avoir besoin d'un coup de main avec ce qu'il a déjà dépensé en chakra…'_

Kyuubi regarda de nouveau les ninjas d'Oto qui se trouvaient là et qui si possible avaient encore plus peur maintenant en voyant le regard inquiétant du démon renard.

'_Je vais leur faire un petit final avant de le rejoindre et de lui donner mon chakra… Cette bataille promet d'être des plus intéressante !'_

« Doton jishin no jutsu ! » (Technique du tremblement de terre !)

Une des queux de Kyuubi frappa violement le sol et un tremblement de terre s'en suivit, les ninjas qui se trouvaient dans les arbres durent les quitter pour éviter de tomber avec eux mais ils furent surpris quand tous les arbres des alentours tombèrent, les piégeant ainsi avant de les écraser.

« Une bonne chose de faite, maintenant allons nous occuper du plat principal ! »

Le démon renard revint alors rapidement sur ses pas pour retrouver celui en qui il avait été scellé, celui qui voulait et l'aiderait à détruire une bonne fois pour toute le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha.

« Besoin d'un coup de pâte gamin ? »

« Ca me permettrait effectivement d'en finir plus rapidement et moins péniblement Kyu-chan. »

« Je rêve ou quoi ?... Il appel le démon Kyu-chan ? »

« Tu sais qui ils sont gamin ? »

« Oui et ? »

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas plus que de détruire mon village natal. »

« Ah ah ah ah ! Parfait gamin allons-y ! »

Soudain, là où se tenait Kyuubi, un immense nuage de fumée apparut. Kyuubi venait de disparaître mais tous les yeux se tournèrent alors vers l'immense source de chakra qu'ils sentaient croître.

Tous virent alors Naruto au centre d'une véritable tempête de chakra rouge orange. Le chakra qui émanait de lui repoussait presque ceux qui se trouvaient trop près de lui. Après quelques instants il fléchit les genoux et se pencha en avant tout doucement jusqu'à ce que ses mains dans un geste rapide comme l'éclair agrippèrent le sol avec ses ongles devenus des griffes.

Tous furent effrayés et certains reculèrent d'un pas quand il releva la tête, les marques sur ses joues s'étaient élargies, certaines dents étaient devenues des crocs et ses yeux bleus remplacés par des yeux rouges où grondaient fureur colère et soif de sang…

« Bien ! Fin de l'échauffement, on passe aux choses sérieuses les parents ! »

Naruto se trouva en un clin d'œil devant Yuko et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement lui arracha la moitié de la gorge avec ses griffes en un geste sec et brutal. Alors que le corps tombait, Yondaime apparut à côté de lui et le frappa mais Naruto partit en fumée pour être remplacé par une bûche.

L'Hokage eut juste le temps de regarder à sa gauche que Naruto l'envoya dans le mur le plus proche avec un formidable coup de poing. Cela faisait à peine une seconde que Yondaime avait la tête dans le mur que Naruto faisait des signes pour sa prochaine attaque.

« Doton doshakuzure no jutsu ! » (Technique de l'éboulement !)

Ce n'est pas seulement la façade mais tout le bâtiment qui tomba sur l'ancien Hokage, provoquant un épais nuage de fumée.

« Ca devrait le faire. Ce serait un miracle qu'il survive à ça ! »

« Ku Ku Ku ! Voyons Naruto-kun, comme si les morts pouvaient mourir à nouveau ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire sale serpent ? »

« Regarde par toi-même Naruto-kun. »

Naruto regarda alors sa mère, la gorge qu'il avait lui-même à moitié arrachée se reforma en quelques instants. Une fois que celle-ci avait regagner son aspect originale, elle se leva comme s'il ne c'était rien passé.

« Ok, là ça devient craignos ! »

Un petit bruit le fit se retourner, là où le quatrième Hokage était enterré sous plus de 100 kilos de grava. Naruto sentit alors un fort chakra émaner de cet éboulis puis les divers morceaux qui aurait du tuer Yondaime furent écarter voir pulvériser par celui-ci. Une fois libéré il fit quelque pas vers Naruto avant de s'arrêter.

« Ouais, d'accord va vraiment falloir mettre la gomme pour se les faire si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Ku Ku Ku ! Tu es loin d'être si malin que ça pour un renard mon cher Naruto-kun. »

« Répète un peu et tu vas voir enfoiré de serpent ! »

« C'est pourtant très simple à comprendre Naruto-kun. »

« Ah oui ? Pourrais-tu nous éclairer dans ce cas ? »

« Si c'est ton dernier vœux avant de mourir oui. Peu importe ce que tu tenteras, même si tu es plus fort qu'eux on ne peut les détruire. Tu finiras bien par être fatigué et à ce moment là ils te tueront. »

« Intéressant, mais si je te tue, comme toute invocation, ils perdront leurs envie de combattre et il n'y aura plus personne pour leurs donné des ordres. Non ? »

« C'est le cas de la plus part des invocations mais ça ne marchera pas dans ce cas. »

« Et pourquoi ça, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial à propos de cette technique ? »

« Même si ton idée marchait, je n'aurais qu'à leur dire également de me protéger. Ils prendraient les coups à ma place et leurs corps reprendraient aussitôt leurs formes originelles. »

« On va voir s'ils ne craignent rien ! »

Naruto se précipita vers Yondaime qui croula sous les coups du démon renard. Juste avant de renvoyer l'Hokage dans le mur avec un nouveau coup, Yuko apparut à côté de Naruto qui se pencha en arrière pour éviter un coup de kunai qui lui aurait ouvert la gorge. Le démon renard pivota sur lui-même avant de planter un kunai dans la poitrine de sa mère. Naruto profita de ce moment d'inattention pour placé Yuko juste devant Yondaime et d'un fort coup de pied les envoya tout les deux rejoindrent les gravas d'où ressortait l'ancien Hokage.

« Doton kachuu doro no jutsu ! (Technique du tourbillon de boue !)

A ce moment là, les deux invocations commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Ils avaient beau se débattre, ils ne pouvaient pas en sortir.

« Je pense qu'il faut réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère avant de se quitter ! Katon Suzaku Endan ! » (Technique du souffle du phénix)

Au lieu de cracher du feu de couleur habituel, rouge, le feu de Naruto était pratiquement blanc. Ca puissance était démentielle et la chaleur dégagé par l'attaque quasi-insoutenable…

Les parents de Naruto étaient toujours en train d'être comme happé par la terre mais ils étaient également en train de brûler maintenant !

Ce n'est qu'une fois que l'on ne les voyait plus que Naruto composa de nouveau signes.

« C'est la fin ! Doton tsuburu no jutsu ! » (Technique de l'écrasement !)

Une sorte de tremblement se produisit là où quelques instants plutôt se tenaient Yondaime et sa femme puis tout s'arrêta. Naruto se redressa et se tourna vers Orochimaru.

« Tu disais le serpent ? »

'_C'est pas vrai !... Mais… Mais d'où lui viennent toutes ces techniques ! Et réussir une telle combinaison n'est pas si facile que ça… J'espère qu'ils ne les as pas vraiment eu sinon c'est la fin !'_

Naruto commençait à s'approcher d'Orochimaru quand un nouveau tremblement le fit se retourner vers l'endroit où ses victimes se trouvaient.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que sa mère sortit de l'endroit qui aurait du être sa tombe pour toujours. Il fonça alors sur elle pour éviter de lui laisser le temps de se préparer à son attaque mais en cours de chemin, Yondaime sortit de la terre avant que Naruto n'est rejoint Yuko et le frappa au niveau de l'estomac. La mère de Naruto eut le temps d'arriver et commença à enchaîner les coups puis Yondaime vint la rejoindre.

Naruto n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver ou de parer les coups, il pouvait seulement encaisser en attendant que l'orage passe.

Une nouvelle fois, Naruto fut projeter dans les airs par l'Hokage et arriver à l'endroit le plus éloigner du sol, le démon renard vit Yuko arriver sur lui avec un kunai, prête à le tuer.

« Aaaaah ! »

Naruto venait d'échapper de justesse à un coup fatal mais il avait maintenant une profonde entaille qui faisait toute la largeur de son dos. En redescendant, il vit que son père l'attendait pour le coup de grâce.

'_Vite ! Sinon…'_

Naruto venait à peine d'atterrir que Yondaime était déjà sur lui avec dans sa main droite une énorme quantité de chakra concentrer.

« Rasengan ! »

Alors que la boule de chakra allait toucher Naruto, celui-ci relâcha une énorme quantité de chakra devant lui et la rencontre, le choc des deux chakras produisit une forte explosion propulsant les deux adversaires loin du point d'impact où se trouvait désormais un cratère.

Après cette explosion, ce fut un lourd silence qui s'abattit autour de la zone de combat…

« C'est… Incroyable… »

« Personne ne peut rivaliser avec eux… »

« Jiraya… »

« Je sais, Tsunade… Je sais mais on ne peut rien faire… On n'a plus 20 ans toi et moi, on pourrait juste les ralentir… Rien de plus. »

Yondaime sortit alors de l'endroit où il avait été projeté, son corps ne montrait aucune trace d'une quelconque blessure. Il y avait vraiment de quoi paniquer, cet ancien Hokage, reconnu comme le plus fort de tous était maintenant l'ennemi du village qu'il avait juré de protéger et se trouvait être immortel de surcroît…

Dans la direction opposée, on pouvait entendre quelques faibles gémissements, Naruto était encore en vie ! Il sortit difficilement des décombres et était essoufflé. Il avança doucement, puis s'arrêta à une douzaine de mètres devant Yondaime.

« Saleté d'Hokage ! »

« Comment peut-il encore tenir debout avec une blessure pareil ? »

« Kyuubi doit l'aider mais il risque de ne pas tenir longtemps avec cette blessure et le sang qu'il a perdu… »

'_Hey Kyu-chan ! On en est où ?'_

'_**Pire que d'habitude gamin !'**_

'_Si mal que ça ?'_

'_**Oh oui ! Il semble que le serpent ait raison, même si j'ai du mal à l'accepter !'**_

'_Eh moi donc !... Aucune idée ?'_

'_**Non, pas si tu veux continuer le combat'**_

'_Tu veux dire fuir ? Jamais !'_

'_**C'est bien ce que je me disais, tu n'accepterais jamais de fuir un combat surtout avec lui !'**_

'_Tu me connais'_

'_**Malheureusement !'**_

'_Sympa !'_

'… _**Gamin.'**_

'_Quoi ?'_

'_**Il éxiste une solution mais…'**_

'_Laquelle ?'_

'_**Le Kinjutsu…'**_

'_Y a vraiment pas d'autres solution ?'_

'_**Non… Je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas vraiment mais moi non plus je n'aime ni cette** **situation ni cette solution !'**_

'… _Tu sais ce que cela implique ?'_

'_**Bien sur, tu vas faire le contraire de ce que tu voulais et les rejoindre !'**_

'_Ca c'est pas sur !'_

'_**On verra, si tu viens je te garderais une place.'**_

'_Merci Kyu-chan.'_

« Oy les vieux ! Toujours vivant ? »

« La ferme gamin ! Montre un peu de respect ! »

« Embrasse mes fesses ! Mais plus important, vous êtes encore en forme ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire gamin ? »

« Pourquoi tu demande ça ? »

« Parce que j'ai un moyen de les battre. »

« Quoi ! »

« Ku ku ku. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? »

« Ecrase le serpent ! J'ai le moyen de les battre mais j'ai besoin de temps pour exécuter cette technique. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que vous les divertissiez un peu. »

« Nous sommes deux donc on peut s'occuper des invocations mais pour… »

« Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! »

« … Orochimaru. D'accord, je marche avec toi ! »

« Jiraya tu te rend compte de ce que tu fais ? »

« Oui… De toute façon il faudra bien se battre à un moment où à un autre. »

« … D'accord ! »

« Ku ku ku ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ? »

« Et toi tu penses vraiment que je t'ai attendu pour commencer à faire mes signes ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tuez-le vite ! »

Les deux invocations foncèrent sur Naruto mais furent interceptées par les deux autres sannins.

« Désolé, mais vous ne passerez pas ! »

Le combat s'engagea, élève contre maître, Yondaime contre Jiraya et Yuko contre Tsunade.

« Il va falloir que je fasse le travail moi-même ! »

« Katon Karyuu Endan ! »

Orochimaru évita de justesse le jet de flamme et regarda qui avait osé le visé. C'était le clone de Naruto !

« T'imagine pas que tu vas réussir ! »

Sur ce, le clone commença à se battre avec Orochimaru, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit contre le vrai Naruto.

De son côté, Jiraya avait du mal contre son élève.

'_Il est aussi fort qu'avant ! Il faut juste que…'_

Jiraya fonça alors sur Yondaime aussi vite qu'il pu.

« Rasengan ! »

« Rasengan ! »

En se rencontrant, les deux rasengans explosèrent, projetant les deux combattants.

De son côté, Tsunade venait de réussir à provoquer une ouverture chez son ancienne élève avec un genjutsu et la frappa alors de toutes ses forces l'envoyant à une cinquantaine de mètres.

« Maintenant gamin ! »

« Okay! Kinjutsu Yobigoe no Shinigami! » (Technique interdite Appel du Dieu de la mort!)

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette technique ? »

A ce moment là, derrière Naruto apparut le Dieu de la mort, plus menaçant que jamais…

De sa main droite il prit doucement le couteau qu'il tenait entre ses dents et placa sa main là où se trouvaient celles de Naruto, formant encore le dernier signe nécessaire à l'exécution de cette technique. Après quelques instants, une sombre aura se forma autour des main du démon renard et celui-ci cria aussi fort qu'il pu.

« C'est pas vrai !… Je savais que ça ferait mal mais pas à ce point ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les mains de Naruto étaient désormais entourées d'un chakra noir qui inquiétait tout ceux qui le voyait à l'exception de celui qui venait d'exécuter la technique.

« Maintenant, je vais en finir avec vous ! »

« Comment ça ! »

« Très simple, pendant un court laps de temps, tout ceux que je toucherais mourront. Leurs âmes seront emportées par le dieu de la mort… Même tes pantins n'y échapperont pas Orochimaru ! »

« Tuez-le ! »

Naruto fonça aussi vite que possible sur Orochimaru mais Yondaime s'interposa et essaya de le frapper mais Naruto esquiva et le toucha au front avec la paume de sa main mais cela immobilisa l'ancien Hokage. Le Kanji « Mort » apparaissait désormais sur son front.

Mais Naruto repartit aussitôt sur Orochimaru qui essayait de s'échapper quand il vit Yuko qui revenait de sa « balade ».

« Protège-moi ! »

Yuko fonça vers Naruto mais il fut plus rapide et la frappa également au front avec la même conséquence que pour son mari.

Orochimaru essaya d'en profiter pour s'éloigner davantage mais il avait oublié le clone de Naruto qui le surprit et le fit tourner sur lui avec un puissant coup de poing pour faire face au vrai Naruto qui lui apposa alors le Kanji « Mort » sur le front.

« Noooon ! »

« Gamin ! »

Naruto se retourna et vit les deux sannins ainsi que plusieurs autres ninjas l'avait rejoint.

« C'est ce que tu comptes faire subir à tout le village n'est-ce pas ? »

« Idiots ! »

Naruto ferma les yeux pour entendre alors les murmures d'étonnement comme il s'y attendait.

« Comment ça se fait que le kanji « Mort » apparaisse aussi sur ton front ? »

« Vous êtes idiot ou quoi ? C'est le prix à payer. »

« Le prix… A payer ? »

« Pour avoir invoqué le dieu de la mort. C'est ça ? »

« Tout juste le vieux ! »

« Ainsi ton âme sera aussi emportée ? »

« Yondaime ! »

« Ouais, je me doutais bien que je mourrais aujourd'hui… Mais pas de cette façon… »

« Mais, tu peux encore tuer d'autres personnes… Non ? »

« Non, je ne peux faire cela que pendant un très court laps de temps. Actuellement je ne peux plus bouger. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne prendre nos âmes. »

Ce fut le silence jusqu'à ce que Orochimaru hurle de tous ses poumons pour finalement s'écrouler sans vie…

« Il a donc décidé de commencer par le serpent… »

« Naruto… »

« Quoi ? »

« Si j'avais su… J'aurais tout fait pour que ça se passe autrement… Pour que ces villageois ne te traitent pas de cette façon… »

« Laisse tomber, c'est du passé… »

« Mais nous allons être enfin réunit ! »

« Je doute que j'aille au même endroit que vous…mais bon… »

Plus aucune parole ne fut échangé alors que chacun leurs tours, ils tombèrent, ces corps désormais sans vie… Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que cette pesante atmosphère se leva et bien des ninjas criaient leurs joies ! Ils étaient enfin débarrassés d'Orochimaru mais aussi et surtout du démon renard Kyuubi !

A part, ne partageant pas cette joie, les deux sannins restant s'approchèrent des corps et s'arrêtèrent juste devant.

« Yondaime… Yuko… »

« Reposez en paix… »

« Tu peux les rejoindre… Naruto… Là où ils se trouvent… »

Epilogue

Les deux sannins, près du corps de Naruto s'autorisèrent à verser quelques larmes alors que le reste des ninjas était dans un état d'allégresse. Certains vinrent près des deux ninjas, se demandant pourquoi leur Hokage restait ainsi.

« Tiens sale démon ! »

L'un d'eux donna rapidement un coup de pied dans le corps sans vie de Naruto mais il fut immédiatement frappé par l'ermite aux crapauds.

« Jiraya-sama ? »

« Ose encore frapper le héros de Konoha et je te tue ! »

« Mais Jiraya-sama ! Il a essayé de détruire le village ! C'est un démon ! »

« Vous n'apprendrez donc jamais rien ! »

« Mais… »

« Comment pouvez-vous avoir si peu confiance en Yondaime ! Vous croyiez vraiment qu'il allait donner le contrôle du corps de son propre fils à Kyuubi ! »

« Mais… »

« C'est de notre faute à tous si Naruto a fini par attaquer le village ! Rien ! Personne n'a jamais rien fait pour lui ! N'avez-vous donc pas entendu les paroles de Yondaime ! »

« Jiraya arrête ! Ca ne sert plus à rien. »

« Je n'arrêterais pas ! Il voulait qu'il soit considéré comme le héros du village ! Et c'est ce qu'il est ! Quand il a invoqué Kyuubi, il ne lui a pas dit d'attaquer le village et si vous avez oublié c'est lui qui vient de tuer Orochimaru ! Il vient de sauver le village à nouveau ! »

« Jiraya… »

« Vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte que Yondaime vous a renié ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il a dit « **ces »** villageois, ça veut dire que vous avez perdu sa reconnaissance à cause de vos actes ! Il avait placé ces espoirs en nous ! En ce village pour que son fils soit traité comme le héros qu'il est ! Mais non, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il a été traité, il n'a même pas été traité comme un être humain ! Vous l'avez déçu, je dirais même trahis ! »

A ces mots, de nombreux ninjas baissèrent la tête, honteux. Ils venaient d'être désavoué, par deux Hokage et un sannin… C'est un silence impressionnant qui tomba alors. Même ceux qui détestaient énormément Naruto se turent face aux paroles de Yondaime et de Jiraya.

Le ninja qui avait frappé le corps sans vie de Naruto s'approcha de nouveau de celui-ci pour finalement s'agenouiller devant lui alors que quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« Pardon… »

« … C'est décidé ! »

Tout le monde regarda alors Tsunade, Godaime Hokage.

« Aujourd'hui, le 10 octobre sera le jour du héros du village ; Uzumaki Naruto ! »

Fin

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic. Certains vont se dirent que j'aurais pu continuer mais honnêtement, je n'aurais pas pu. J'ai plusieurs idées en tête et si j'avais continué, je pense que l'histoire, celle que j'avais en tête serait partit en sucette. Je préfère qu'elle soit courte mais bien plutôt que longue et de perdre au fur et à mesure des lecteurs.

En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu et je remercie une nouvelle fois tout ceux qui m'on envoyé des reviews car ces mots d'encouragement sont important pour un auteur.

Une dernière chose, j'en profite pour vous dire que je suis en train de préparer une nouvelle fic. Je ne sais pas quand je la publierai ni si elle sera longue ou pas mais j'espère que vous viendrez la lire.

A la prochaine fic !


End file.
